1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming method that support a so-called pull print function as well as to an information processing apparatus directed thereto. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for lessening machine dependency of print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a configuration for forming an image (typically, printing an image on paper medium) of a document or the like, generated by an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, by an image forming apparatus such as a printer, the information processing apparatus and the image forming apparatus are connected to each other through a network and print data is directly transmitted from the information processing apparatus to the image forming apparatus. In such a configuration, the information processing apparatus and the image forming apparatus are connected in one-to-one correspondence.
As another approach, a so-called client-server type configuration is also available. In the client-server configuration, print data transmitted from a plurality of information processing apparatuses are once collected to a server, generally referred to as a print server. The print data (or print jobs) collected by the print server are transmitted to the image forming apparatus in a prescribed order. In this configuration, a plurality of information processing apparatuses share one image forming apparatus, by the server.
Recently, a scheme referred to as “pull print” or “ubiquitous print” has been proposed, which is an improvement over the client-server configuration. In the pull print supporting configuration, a server collects print data generated by any of the information processing apparatuses, and any of the image forming apparatuses selectively obtains print data collected in the server and forms an image of obtained print data. As an example of such pull print supporting configuration, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-220354 discloses a network printing system that allows a user to directly and plainly specify an output destination printer. The network printing system includes one or a plurality of client terminals, a print server and one or a plurality of printers, connected by a network.
In such a pull print supporting configuration, it is possible to form an image of an arbitrary print data by an arbitrary image forming apparatus. Therefore, when an image forming apparatus is busy with processing, destination can easily be changed to another image processing apparatus to finish the process.
Image forming apparatuses of late allow installation of various and many functions, and by such functions, various print settings may be made when the print data is generated by the information processing apparatus. The print setting designated on the side of information processing apparatus is added as setting information to the print data and transmitted to the server.
On the other hand, among the plurality of image forming apparatuses, there may be one not supporting most of the above-described functions. Therefore, when print data, prepared on the assumption that various and many functions are available, were processed by an image forming apparatus having limited functions only, the resulting output would be unsatisfactory.
Among the users, there may be one who determines print settings assuming output from a specific image forming apparatus considering the intended use before generating the print data, or one who generates print data without specifying any image forming apparatus as the output destination.
If an image forming apparatus is specified as the output destination, it is preferred to generate the print data to fully make use of the functions supported by the image forming apparatus. On the contrary, if the image forming apparatus as the output destination is not specified, it is preferred to prepare the print data such that similar output result can be attained by any of the image forming apparatuses, regardless of the difference of functions supported by each of the image forming apparatuses.